Lost in the Lost Boys
by Aleks27
Summary: Meghan, a sarcastic, fun-loving girl, is thrown into the world of the Lost Boys. How will she get back to her dimension? More importantly, will she even want to? How will she save the boys without getting her 'brothers' killed? Lost Boys/OC
1. The Lost Boys?

I wake up and open my eyes. I am greeted with an unfamiliar ceiling and I jolt up in bed. I look around frantically. I soon realize I've never been in this room before. I quickly push the covers off of my body. I jump up and tip toe to the door. I slowly open the door and I am greeted with a log house. There are stairs right in front of me leading down. I suddenly know where I am. The grandpa's house from _The Lost Boys_. 'But... that's impossible... Isn't it?' I think looking around me in awe.

"Holy shit!" I whisper.

"What did I say about cussing in this house young lady?" A voice says from behind me causing me to jump and spin around. Grandpa Emerson!

"Uh, sorry, sir," I stammer.

He looks confused. "Sir?"

'Shit me.' I groan internally. "Uh, sure. Why not?"

He chuckles and pats me on the shoulder.

"You're mom and brothers will be here today. Whadaya say we pull a little prank?" he questions walking down the stairs. I smirk and quickly follow.

"Like what?"

"Like I'll play dead and you hide inside," he says and I laugh.

* * *

I'm standing inside waiting for them to arrive, with a smirk on my face. I smirk wider when I see Lucy's car pull up, Michael's bike trailing behind her. I watch them approach him quickly.

"He looks dead," Michael says. At least that's what he said in the movie.

"He's just a deep sleeper," Lucy should be saying.

Lucy looks concerned as she feels his head.

"If he's dead can we move back to Phoenix?" Sam says and I chuckle.

Grandpa suddenly opens his eyes.

"Playin' dead... and from what I heard, doin' a damn good job of it, too. Meghan, come on out," he says as Lucy hugs him. I come out slow clapping.

"Bravo family," I say sardonically.

Michael and Sam run over to me and tackle me in a group hug. 'So, I guess they like me. A lot.'

"Sweetheart, your stuff is in the brown and white striped box," Lucy (uh, Mom) says.

I nod and go to the car to grab the box. The box is huge and very heavy. 'How much shit do I need?'

I place the box down as soon as I get inside. Michael carries in his barbels while Sam struggles with his disturbing amount of comics.

"This is kind of a cool place," Mike says looking around.

"For the Texas Chainsaw Massacre," Sam says and I chuckle behind my hand.

"Will you give Mom a break?" Michael asks him.

Sam and I follow Michael into the kitchen. Michael put his stuff down, except for the barbels.

"What's wrong with this picture. There's no TV! Have you seen a TV, Mike? I haven't seen a TV. Do you know what it means when there's no TV? No MTV!" Sam says and Mike looks at me exhausted.

"Hey, Sam, we're flat broke," Michael tells him, pumping the barbels.

"Even poor people have TVs," Sam complains.

"How come you couldn't get Dad to fly us out here, huh?" Mike asks, playfully pushing me.

"It's not my fault you're not a beautiful young lady," I say sarcastically.

He smirks and pokes my nose. "You're right. You're too damn cute for your own good, little girl."

I notice Sam has snuck away.

"Hey! I'm not a little girl," I say. 'Even in movie-land, I'm the short one.'

"You are, too. And more importantly; you're my little girl," he says and I smile at him. He smiles back and wraps an arm around my shoulder.

He leads me upstairs to the room Sam is in, stacking his comic book collection on the shelves.

"This room is mine," Michael announces.

"I was here first," Sam says.

"Okay. I'll flip you for it," Michael says removing his arm from around me.

"Okay..." Sam says.

Michael smiles, grabs Sam suddenly and flips him upside down. Michael is laughing, but his tone changes dramatically when Sam reaches out, grabs hold of Michael's crotch and squeezes hard. I chuckle as Michael drops Sam.

"Owwww! You little shit!" Michael screams.

Sam runs out the door and Michael follows. I run after them laughing.

"Help me, Mom. Help," Sam yells.

"Soon," she says

We stop behind Sam as he has opened the taxidermy room doors. 'So much creepier in real life.'

"Talk about Texas Chainsaw Massacre," Michael says and I laugh, while Sam does that lovely laugh.

"Rules!" Grandpa suddenly screams.

Both boys jump and we turn around.

"Got some rules around here."

He leads us to the kitchen. Grandpa opens the refrigerator revealing a shelf with a cardboard flap on it reading: 'Old Fart'.

"Second shelf is mine. That's where I keep my root beers and my double-thick Oreo cookies. Nobody touches the second shelf but me," Grandpa tells us.

Grandpa closes the door as Michael notices the weed in the window, as we follow Grandpa back towards the living room. Michael points to a weed growing outside. I chuckle at him. Sam is confused but Michael makes joint smoking motion and Sam laughs. Michael wraps an arm around each of our shoulders as we follow Grandpa.

"Hey, Grandpa. Is it true that Santa Carla is the 'Murder Capital of the World'?" Mike asks.

"Ah, there's some bad elements around here," he replies.

"Wait a second. Let me get this straight. Are you telling me that we moved to the 'Murder Capital of the World'? Are you serious Grandpa?"

"Well, let me put it this way. If all the corpses buried around here were to stand up all at once; we'd have one hell of a population problem."

"Great, Dad!" Lucy exclaims.

"When the mailman brings the TV Guide on Wednesdays, sometimes the corner of the address label will curl up just a little. You'll be tempted to peel it off. Don't. You'll end up rippin' the cover and I don't like that," he says and disappears into the Taxidermy room, "And stay outta here."

He is about to close the door when Sam called out.

"You have a TV?" Sam asks excited.

"No, I just like to read the TV Guide. Read the TV Guide, you don't need a TV," he says and shuts the door.

"Wow," I say laughing.

"He's insane. Absolutely insane," Sam says walking away from the doors. Michael and I follow Sam into the kitchen.


	2. The Boardwalk

A/N This chapter is as long as the first. The next one will be pretty long. Prepare yourself.

* * *

Michael, Sam, and I walk across the beach, around the burning bonfires. I'm fangirling mentally, somewhat externally as well, but that could easily transfer to excitement for the new place.

We go up the stairs near the bandstand. The sweaty saxophone guy and his band are playing. I look around for Star and Laddie, to see Mike already staring at Star. I smile giddily behind my hand. She grabs Laddie's hand and disappears through the crowd. Michael grabs Sam and me, and follows.

"Hey. I'm gonna go to... somewhere that's not here," I say smirking and turn away into the crowd.

'So, Lucy should be at the video store now, right?'

I quickly look for the store and smile when I see it not far away from me. I make my way towards it and see Lucy and Terry enter it not long before I make it there.

"Excuse me. I was wonder if you could help us. This little boy is lost and I was wondering if his mother might be in here," Lucy says.

I feel the opportunity has presented itself lovely to me.

"He seems lost indeed, Mother. Excellent detective skills," I say smiling fondly at her.

She turns and smiles at me.

Suddenly, a frantic lady enters and grabs the boy. Uninterested, I walk away and past Thorn. He is growling harshly at me and I glare at him, causing him to whine. I tilt my head and look up to see Lucy and Max staring at me, as well as the Lost Boys behind her.

"She's normally good with animals. That's weird," Lucy tells Max.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry. He doesn't do that often," Max says looking at me curiously.

I smirk. "Well, some animals are more susceptible to supernatural presences. And I happen to be supernaturally evil, so I'm sure that's it."

Max looks taken aback, Lucy looks as though that's what she expected me to say, and the Lost Boys look thoroughly interested in me. 'Good,' I think happily.

"I told you not to come in here anymore," Max says to the Lost Boys.

David smiles at me, as do Marko, Dwayne, and Paul. They walk out of the store, each casting another glance at me. I turn back to look at Max as he watches me and Lucy.

"Wild kids."

"Oh, they're just young. We were that age, too, once. Only they dress better," Lucy says, pointing a finger at me and I smile innocently at Max.

"You've got a generous nature. I like that in a person. My name is Max" he says.

"Lucy," she says. Max looks to me and I chuckle.

"Meghan," I say politely.

"That's my dog, Thorn. Say hi to Thorn," he says.

"Hi Thorn," Lucy says.

"You wouldn't happen to be hiring would you?" I say before he can say anything.

"For both of you?" he asks.

"Would that be too much to ask?" Lucy asks.

"Well, it wouldn't be, but I only have one opening," he says apologetically.

"And if one more opening were to come up?" I ask looking at Maria mischievously.

"Meghan," Lucy says beratingly and I hold my hands up in surrender. I back out of the store and spin around dramatically.

I walk around aimlessly for a while before remembering the Frog brothers.

'Hmm... If I were I comic store, where would I be?'

"Excuse me," I say flagging down who I believe is Greg and Shelley.

"What?" Shelley snaps and I glare at her. I redirect my attention to Greg and smile sweetly.

"I was wondering where the comic book store was," I say to him.

He smirks and points in the direction they're going. "This way."

"Thank you," I say and speed away from them.

I arrive just in time to see Sam enter. I rush up and hug him from behind. He yelps and elbows me, causing me to groan in pain.

"Oops. Sorry," he says grimacing.

"Not as sorry as you're gonna be. I'll get you back you won't even see me coming," I say smirking evilly.

He gulps and walks in the store with me following.

Sam begins to look at the comics, while I look around in amazement. It, like every other thing I've seen so far, is exactly like the movie. I notice Edgar and Alan are watching our every move, and it seems Sam does as well.

"Got a problem guys?" Sam asks.

"Just scooping your civilian wardrobe," Edgar says. I look down at my outfit and see skinny jeans, black biker-type boots, a red and black lace top, and a leather jacket. They mean Sam, obviously.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Sam asks.

"For a fashion victim," Alan says and I snort in laughter causing Sam to glare at me.

"Listen buddies, if you're looking for the diet frozen yogurt bar, it went out of business last summer," Edgar informs us.

"Actually, he's looking for a Batman #14," I say smirking. They look at me, then Edgar turns to Sam, but Alan looks at me curiously. I wink at him and he quickly looks away. I smirk wider.

"That's a very serious book man," Edgar says.

"Only five in existence," Alan says.

"Four, actually," I say and Sam looks at me surprised.

"Yeah. And I'm always looking out for the other three. Look you can't put the Superman #77s with the 200s; they haven't even discovered red kryptonite yet. And you can't put the #98s with the 300s; Lori Lemaris hasn't even been introduced," Sam says, moving the comics around.

"Where the hell are you from, Krypton?" Edgar asks angrily.

"Phoenix, actually, but lucky us, we moved... here," he says looking around in distain.

Alan looks to Edgar as Edgar pulls a comic from the shelf.

"Take this," Edgar says, giving Sam the vampire comic.

"I don't like horror comics," Sam says giving it back.

"You'll like this one, Mr Phoenix," he says shoving it back into Sam's hands," It could save your life."

Suddenly, the Surf Nazis steal a bunch of comics and Edgar and Alan run after them.

"Let me see that, Sam," I say ripping it from his hands.

"Those guys are a couple of wackos," Sam says and I chuckle and place the comic in my bag.

"Yeah. Come on. Let's go find Mike," I say and pull him out of the store.

We find him eventually and he is still following Star, as I knew he would be.

"Michael. Seriously," I complain. He looks back at me and glares. I flinch back and he looks very apologetic.

"Meg. I'm sorry. Come here," he says and wraps an arm around my shoulder. I chuckle and wrap my arm around Sam's waist, since he's taller than me. He mock glares, but doesn't remove it.

I look as Star gets on the back of David's motorcycle. David is smirking at Michael, when he notices I'm there. He smiles at me and winks. I look at the other guys, to notice them smiling at me as well.

"Come on. She stiffed ya," Sam says laughing.

The bikes take off and the three of us make our way to Lucy's car.


	3. Meeting the Boys

A/N Whoop. Next chapter. So excite.

* * *

I catch a ride with Michael on his bike the next night. Tonight, I am wearing a black 'gypsy' skirt, a black and purple corset top, my leather jacket, and black flats with bows on the tops.

"Meet me back here at eleven," Michael says.

"Yeah, yeah," I say and walk off.

"I mean it," he yells after me. I throw him a thumbs up without turning around.

I decide to stay near the bike, so I can be there in time for the Lost Boys to show up. Also, so I can yell at Mike for leaving me. I get a red slushie for shits and giggles. I make my way back to the bike and wait near it, but far enough away that I can jump in at the right moment.

I watch as Michael and Star get to Michael's bike. Pretty soon the Lost Boys drive up. Before David can make Star get on his bike, I yell at Michael.

"Michael! What the hell?!" I yell running up to the group. I step so I'm facing all of the group, closest to Mike's bike.

"Meghan?" Michael asks confused.

"Yes. Where ya going Michael?" I ask very David-like and I see the Lost Boys looking at David. David is looking at me amused.

"Uh, this is Star," Michael says pointing to Star. I give him my 'thoroughly unamused' face.

"One, that wasn't what I asked. Two, I don't care," I say and take a sip of my drink. Laughter erupts from the Lost Boys.

"I'm David," David tells us, mainly me, then points to the Boys, "Paul... Dwayne... Marko."

"Hi... I'm Laddie," Laddie says and I smile at him.

"I'm Meghan. This is Michael," I say and point to Michael.

"Star and I were going to get something to eat," Michael tells me, "We'd be coming right back. I would have been back before eleven." He looks at me with sad eyes like he's worried I'll be upset.

I take another drink before answering. "Liar," I whisper and he flinches.

"Star, why don't you climb on with Michael," David tells her and she looks confused.

"Really?" she asks, but David ignores her. She climbs on behind Michael.

"Know where Hudson's Bluff is? Overlooking the point?" David asks and revves his engine.

"I can't beat a your bike. And I can't leave my sister here," he says indicating me.

David holds out a hand to me and I look down at it. I slide my eyes up his arm to his face and tilt my head.

"Come on," he says and pat the bike. 'Ho-ly shit! He wants me on his bike.'

"No," Michael protests. I turn my head to Michael and look at him pleadingly. He huffs and nods. I smile widely and spin back to David. I grab his hand and climb on behind him.

"You don't have to beat me, Michael. You just have to try and keep up," he says to Michael. He grabs my hands and wraps my arms around his waist, pulling my chest tight against his back. I gasp and he chuckles.

He guns his bike and the others follow us. We ride straight down the steps and I squeal slightly. I feel David chuckle at me again and I scratch his stomach. He looks back at me for a split second and glares playfully. They pick up speed as they drive away from the boardwalk. People on the beach turn to look as we speed by. The Boys weave between the bonfires. The Boys are yelling and howling and I laugh as I turn to look at the bike next to me. It's Paul and he winks at me when he sees me looking at him.

I look back at Michael and see him looking worried.

We head for the pier at full speed. The thick wooden pilings look like instant death. But, the Boys increase their speed as they approach the pilings. 'This looks a lot less scary in the movie, when it's others doing it not me,' I think and bury my head in David's back. He places a hand on one of mine and rubs it reassuringly. 'Weirdo. He's never nice to Star. In fact, he let Star get on Michael's bike, so I would be on his. Why didn't he make her get on the other Boys' bikes? I guess I'll find out eventually.'

I glance up to see that Michael and David now travel side-by-side. We are coming up close to the edge now.

"Come on," David encourages, "Come on, Michael."

Michael brakes and spins out, nearly losing control of his bike, sliding toward the edge.

David brakes and the other boys arrive on their motorbikes. David calmly climbs off his bike and helps me off.

"What the hell you doing, huh?" Michael screams and punches him.

"No!" Star screams as the other boys grab him back.

"Just you," Michael says. "Come on. Just you."

David smiles at Michael.

"How far you willing to go, Michael?" David asks.

* * *

We start heading down into the cave. Paul and Marko are on either side of me helping me into the cave. I slip and four hands steady me.

"Thanks," I say smiling at them both. They smile and each wrap an arm around my waist.

"No problem," Paul says smirking.

"I'm sure you can repay us," Marko says and presses his body flush against my side.

"Woah, man," I say chuckling and they both join in.

I look back to see Michael glaring at them. He walks forward and grabs me away from them.

"Don't touch her," he commands wrapping his arms around me protectively.

They chuckle at him, but I can tell it's forced. I wrap my arms around Mike's waist so they aren't hanging awkwardly.

I look around the cave once we get there and I am in awe. 'It looks so much better in real life.'

"Not bad, huh? This was the hottest resort in Santa Carla about eighty-five years ago. Too bad they built it on the fault," he says then pauses and looks at me and Michael, "In 1906, when the big one hit San Francisco, the ground opened up and this place took a header," he claps, "right into the crack."

He stops in front of Michael and me. "So, now it's ours."

"So, check it out, Mikey," Paul says and the guys chuckle. I remove myself from Michael and walk to David's wheelchair and sit down while David is talking to Michael.

"Marko. Food," he says and Marko takes off. "That's what I love about this place; you ask and you get."

Paul hands him a joint.

"Appetizer?" he asks holding it out to Mike, who takes it. "You'll like it here. Both of you will." He looks to me to see me in his chair and he smirks.

"Comfortable?" he asks and I nod innocently.

"You know this is my chair, and I don't let people sit in it," he says stepping over to me.

"Hmm," I say like I'm thinking, "Well, that sounds like a personal problem. Doesn't it?"

The Boys laugh and David smirks at me.

"I'll make you a deal," he says and I gesture for him to continue. "I'll let you sit there, if you sit in my lap," he says, bending down to be eye level with me.

Paul and Dwayne make 'ooo' noises, while Michael bristles.

"Absolutely not!" he says picking me up from the chair. I let out a squeal of surprise and smack his shoulder.

"Seriously? You didn't even know what I was going to say," I say.

"Yes I do. That's why I picked you up," he says and sits me on the fountain next to him. I punch him in the arm and he gives me a look. "You sure you wanna do that?"

I smile innocently at him and shrug my shoulders like I don't know what he's talking about.

"Feeding time. Come and get it boys," Marko says coming into the cave with Chinese.

David takes the cartons from his hand. "Chinese! Good choice."

He pops the lid on one of the cartons and hold it out to Michael and I.

"Guests first," he says.

"No thank you," Michael says politely,

"You don't like rice? Tell me Michael; how could a billion Chinese people be wrong?" he asks.

Michael takes the carton warily and David immediately turns to me.

"What about you?" he asks looking expectant.

"I'm not hungry," I say.

He frowns slightly. "You sure?"

"Here try. It's good," Paul says holding out a spoonful of rice to me. I shake my head and move to sit next to Laddie on the couch.

"Hey, Laddie," I say smiling. He smiles and waves at me.

I watch, smirking, as Michael takes a mouthful of rice. The others begin to eat as well.

"How are those maggots?" David asks Michael and the Boys start laughing.

Michael looks at him confused.

"Maggots, Michael. You're eating maggots. How do they taste?

Michael looks at his food and spits out his mouthful and throws the carton to the ground. The Boys laugh loudly.

Looking at Michael's face seemed so funny in the movie. It doesn't seem so funny anymore.

I jump up the same time Star talks.

"Leave him alone," she says and David looks unaffected, until I sit next to Michael and grab his hand.

"Sorry about that. No hard feelings, huh?" David asks.

"No," Michael says gripping my hand tighter.

"Why don't you try some noodles?" he says and holds out the carton. Michael closes his eyes and grips my hand even tighter.

"They're worms," Michael says.

"What do you mean they're worms?" David asks and goes to take a bite.

"Don't eat that-" Michael says, but stops when the noodles turn back. They don't look like worms to me so, he must only be doing it to Michael.

"They're only noodles, Michael," David says and smirks at me.

Michael rips the carton from David and looks at the noodles. The Boys laugh.

"Are you feeling okay, Michael?" I ask him concerned, like I have no clue what's going on.

"Yeah. Fine," Michael says.

"That's enough," Star says as the Boys keep laughing.

"Ah, chill out girl," Paul says.

David gestures Marko to him and whispers, what I know to be him asking for the wine. Marko brings it back and David pops the top off and takes a long sip.

"Drink some of this Michael. Meghan. Be one of us," he says alluringly.

I look at Michael to see him looking at Star. I roll my eyes and grab the bottle from David. He smirks and the guys start chanting my name. I look at Star and see her shaking her head at me.

"Don't," she mouths and I give her a confused look, just because I'm an asshole.

I bring it to my lips and the chanting increases. I tip it up and take I long sip. 'Goodness,' I think as I shiver and bring it back down. The Boys cheer and David gestures for me to come to him. I give the bottle to Michael and go stand next to David, who yanks me down to sit in his lap. The Boys start chanting Michael's name and I join in, because why not?

"Don't. You don't have to, Michael. It's blood!" Star says and Michael smiles.

"Yeah. Sure, blood," Michael says and takes a sip.

I watch Michael through lidded eyes as the boys cheer and congratulate him. At some point, I turn around and straddle David. He looks at me in amusement and I smirk at him. I notice Michael and Star are staring at each other.

I look back at David and tilt my head slightly. I stare at his neck, mesmerized. 'I wanna bite the shit out of him.' I feel my gums start to hurt and I run my tongue over my front teeth. I gasp and squeeze my eyes and mouth shut. I feel my teeth shrink back down and I open my eyes. I see David looking at me like he's proud I vamped-out, but also smugly.

I glance around at the others to see Laddie is in bed, and the others are staring at me and David.

"What?" I ask them.

"Getting to know each other, huh?" Paul asks laughing along with the others.

"Wanna join?" I ask smirking.

"Hey!" Michael says suddenly, standing up. "What are you doing?"

He grabs me off of David quickly. He hugs my back to his chest and I glance up to see him glaring at David.

"Let's calm down," David says standing.

"I've been sitting on his lap for a while now. Maybe you would've noticed if poodle girl wasn't distracting you," I snipped.

He looks guilty for some reason. "I'm sorry."

"For what? Ripping me from David? Thank you," I say, detaching myself from him and he looks hurt.

"No. For ignoring you," he says softly. I notice all eyes are on us and I feel uncomfortable.

"You don't have to be with me every second of the day Michael," I say cocking a brow.

"You're my girl. I'm supposed to protect you," he says and I hear the Boys make confused noises.

"Your girl?" Marko asks.

"Yeah. She's my little sister. My girl," he says stroking my head.

"No more weed for you Mike," I say smiling and removing his hand. The Boys laugh.


	4. Vampires Man

A/N Vampires are dramatic.

* * *

"Come on," David says heading out of the cave and we all follow him.

We all get on the bikes and head to the train tracks. We climb from the bikes. 'How am I going to hang on? Surely I'm not strong enough.'

"What's going on?" Michael asks.

"Michael wants to know what's going on. MarKo, what's going on?" David says.

"I don't know. What's going on, Paul?" Marko asks.

"Wait a minute. Who wants to know?" Paul asks.

"Michael wants to know," Dwayne says.

The Lost Boys laugh and Michael looks at me before grabbing my hand.

"I think we should let them know what's going on," David says.

"Yeah," Paul drawls.

"Marko?" David says.

"Goodnight," Marko says then drops down screaming, "Bombs away."

David laughs and Michael squeezes my hand tighter.

"Bottoms up, man," Paul says and snaps his fingers before dropping as well.

Dwayne just makes guns at us and falls.

"Come with us, Meghan, Michael," David says and drops.

Michael quickly looks over the edge and pulls me with him. He sighs when he sees the guys hanging there and I smile and laugh. I look at Michael and pull myself down next to the boys. They cheer for me while Michael calls my name.

"Michael Emerson. Come on down," David says.

Michael looks at me then comes down next to me. The boys cheer again and I laugh at their enthusiasm.

"Welcome aboard, Michael," Paul says.

"Fun, huh?" David says.

The train starts coming and the bridge shakes. 'Holy shit. It's hard to hold on. But I'm stronger than I use to be.'

"Hold on," David says over the noise. 'Yeah, fuck you. You hold on.'

Paul drops and Michael and I scream; I do it mainly for looks. Then Marko drops followed by Dwayne.

"Meghan. Michael. You're one of us. Let go," David yells to us.

"Onto what?" Michael says. At least that's what it sounds like he's saying.

"You're one of us Michael," he says and lets go.

"David!" Michael screams.

I think about letting go and then look at Michael. He shakes his head furiously.

"NO!" he says. I give him an apologetic look and let go.

"Meghan!" Michael screams as I fall. I float in mid-air and I laugh giddily, before I start falling again.

"Uh-oh," I say to myself.

Someone catches me, but I pass out before I see whose they are.

* * *

I wake up by Sam coming into the room and opening the blinds. I open my eyes before I quickly close them, because my eyes are on fire.

"Mike, wake up! Meghan, why are you in here? It's Mom," Sam says.

"Mom's home?" Mike groans.

"No. On the phone, Mike," Sam says.

"What time is it?" Michael asks.

"It's two o'clock," Sam says and laughs. I move my arms, that are around Mike, and place them over my eyes.

"Gimme my sunglasses," Mike groans.

"You need sunglasses to talk on the phone? Are you free basing? Inquiring minds want to know!" Sam says.

"Sammy. Close the blinds," I groan. 'I feel like I'm dying.' I hear the blinds click close and I slowly open my eyes. I sigh in slight relief.

"Hello," Mike says.

"Michael, are you still in bed?" I hear Mom say.

"No. I'm up," Mike says.

"Michael, would you do me a favor? Max asked me to go to dinner after work tonight. Would you and Meghan stay home with Sam?" Mom asks.

"Sam is old enough to stay by himself right now," Mike says.

"I don't need a babysitter, Mike," Sam says and Mike holds a hand up.

"Look Michael. You two come home in the middle of the night. You two sleep all day. I work all day. Sam is always alone. You know, it's been a long time since someone asked me to dinner. I'd like to go. Okay?" Mom says.

"Okay, Mom," Michael says.

"Thanks honey. It's a real favor. Bye bye," Mom says and hangs up.

"It's bright in here," I say quietly and close my eyes.

"Mhmm," Mike says and pulls me to him. I snuggle my face into his chest and fall back to sleep.

* * *

I wake up feeling much better and I look to see Mike awake as well. He smiles at me and I smile back.

"Come on," he says and stands up. I stand up with him and he turns the light on.

I screech and close my eyes quickly. He shuts them back off and grabs my face.

"You can open them now," he says and I open my eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine," I say. "I need to grab something from my room."

I go to my room and slap on my sunglasses. 'I've always had sensitive eyes. I guess it intensified with vampirism. Hopefully, once I'm a full vampire it won't hurt as much.' I walk into the hall and meet back up with Mike. We head to the kitchen and Grandpa is putting Windex on his face. Mike nudges me in the side and makes a face.

"You have a big date tonight, Grandpa?" Mike asks.

"I'm just gonna drop by some of my handiwork to the 'Widow' Johnson," Grandpa says slyly.

"What'd you stuff for her? Mr. Johnson?" Michael says nastily. I laugh and lean on him for support.

"I'll see you three guys later," Grandpa says, giving us looks of displeasure and going out the door.

"That wasn't funny, guys," Sam says.

"It was pretty funny," I say, chuckling.

"I'm gonna make you a sandwich," Sam says.

"Don't bother," Mike says taking off his sunglasses. I pull mine down slightly, then push them back up. 'Nope. How is he doing that?'

"I'm good," I say.

"Lose the earring, Michael. It's not you. It's definitely not you," Sam says.

"Piss off," Mike says, touching his ear.

"You know, all you do is give attitude lately. You been watching too much Dynasty, bud?" Sam says.

Suddenly, the bikes show up and I smirk slightly.

"What the hell is that?" Mike says.

Michael runs into the living room and I follow, with Sam right behind me.

"Meghan," I hear David whisper. 'Is that in my head?'

"Meghan. Meghan," I hear again and I look at Michael. He seems to be hearing something too. It's probably his own name though, like in the movie. Michael goes to open the front door.

"No, Mike. Mike, don't open the door! Mike!" Sam says.

Mike opens the door and Sam yells, "Mike don't."

When the door is all the way open, everything stops. 'Those vampires sure are dramatic.'

"What's going on guys?" Sam asks after Mike shuts the door.

"Go take your bath," Mike says.

* * *

A/N Sorry that was so short. Don't hate me. Review if you want, or not *looks away sheepishly*.


	5. Vamped Out

A/N This is barely a chapter. I'm so sorry.

* * *

I give Mike a look and he walks away from me. 'He's not going to try to eat me is he? Maybe I should hide upstairs.' I walk upstairs and into my room. I barely have the door locked when I collapse in pain. I hear my heart pounding and my gums start hurting again, indicating my fangs are out. They go back in, but my heart is still pounding. I can hear Sam in the bathroom and I really want to bite him. Instead, I dig my fingernails in my palms until I bleed. I wait for it to quiet down outside, before I slowly open my door.

"Nanook," Michael says, at the bottom of the steps.

"What about Nanook? What'd you do to my dog, you asshole?!" Sam demands.

"Nothing! I didn't hurt him. He bit me! This is my blood!" Michael says.

Nanook comes next to Sam and Sam pets him.

"What did you to do him, Michael, huh? Why did he bite you?" Sam asks.

"He was protecting you," Mike says, standing up.

"Look at your reflection in the mirror," Sam says.

Mike looks and he is see-through. I vaguely wonder if I look like that, But only vaguely, as Sam is headed towards me up the stairs.

"You're a creature of the night Michael, just like out of a comic book! You're a vampire Michael! My own brother, a goddamn, shit-sucking vampire. You wait 'till mom finds out, buddy!" Sam says and pulls me with him to his room. He lets Nanook in and pushes me in.

"Wait a minute. Let me talk. Wait a minute," Mike says, coming up to the door as Sam locks it.

"Stay away from us, Mike," Sam says locking to bathroom door.

I run to the phone before he can call the Frogs. I watch him scramble for the comic with the Frogs' number on it.

"I need the phone. We can call the Frog brothers. They know all about vampires," he says, holding his hand out.

"No, Sam. This is Michael. He's still our brother, even if he is a vampire. We can't hand him over to vampire hunters," I say, gripping the phone tight.

He looks at me for a second before he nods slowly. The phone rings and I answer it.

"Hello?" I ask, even though I know it's Lucy.

"Hi. How's Sam?" she asks.

"He's fine, but he read some comic book. He's freaking out about it. He'll probably still be freaking out when you get home," I say, slapping Sam's hand away.

Sam suddenly screams and I look to Mike outside of the window.

"What was that?" Mom asks.

I point to Mike at the window. Sam shakes his head rapidly.

"Just Sam. I told you he's freaking out. I should go check on him," I say.

"Do I need to come home?"

"No!" I scream then calm down, "You should be enjoying your date. Which you should also be getting back to."

"Okay," she says, sounding taken aback.

"Bye now," I say and hang up. "Do you not know how to open a window?" I ask, standing to let Mike in.

I lift the window up and pull Michael in. Michael pulls me with him to the floor. He beckons Sam over and he sits with us.

"We've got to stick together, Sam. You've got to help us," Mike says.

"Us?" Sam asks and I nod sheepishly. "What about Mom?"

"No! We can't tell Mom!" Mike says.

"Not yet," I say.

"I don't know, guys. This isn't like getting a 'D' or somthing," Sam says.

"Just for a few days, Sam. Give us a chance to work this out by ourselves," Michael says.

Sam nods reluctantly. I jump up and go to my room. 'Mike should be going to do it with Star, if I haven't changed stuff too much.' There is a knock on my door and I stand up to open it. Michael pushes past me into the room.

"Sure. Come in," I say, closing the door.

"We need to go find the guys," he says and I cock a brow.

"What about Star?" I ask and he gives me a look.

"What about Star?" he repeats in a confused tone.

"You don't feel the erge to... you know..." I say, and he tilts his head before understanding. His eyes go wide making me chuckle internally.

"Even if I did, I wouldn't be talking about it with my little sister," he says, appalled.

I roll my eyes. "Whatever weirdo. Are we going to the cave then? What if no one is there?"

"Then we'll leave. Come on"

We waited a little while, then took off on his bike.


	6. Where Are Those Vamps?

A/N I forgot to say this but, I don't own anything except Meghan and her old family.

I'm sorry this is so late. Don't hurt me. The next chapter should be more exciting.

* * *

We got to the boardwalk, but it's all shut down.

"Cave?" he asks and I nod.

We take off again and head to the cave.

He stops the bike and helps me off.

"Come on. Let's head down," he says, leading me down into the cave.

"David?" Michael calls out.

We wait for a reply, but there isn't one. Michael notices the empty bottle of wine. He smells the bottle and recoils, before hurling the bottle across the lobby where it crashes against the wall and shatters.

He looks at me in frustration.

"What do we do?" he asks.

"Wait for them, I guess. We could wait here," I say and he nods at me.

He leads me to the couch and snuggles into my back.

* * *

I feel a rush of cold air and shiver. Michael stirs as well and pulls me tighter to him, trying to warm me. There are voices and I open my eyes to see Star heading to her bed.

"Star. We have to talk to you," Michael says, standing up with me.

Star doesn't respond. She's fallen asleep. Michael and I walk over to her and he shakes her.

"We have to talk to you. Please wake up," he says.

"Have to sleep. Have to sleep, Michael," she says.

"When?"

"Tonight. At the boardwalk..." she says before falling back to sleep.

There is no sign of the other Lost Boys. I know where they are, but I decide not to bother them, should Michael get any funny ideas about staking them.

* * *

We drive home on Mike's bike. As we approach the house, I see Lucy on the porch, drinking coffee.

Mike helps me off the bike and we walk up to the house.

"Hi," Mom says.

Michael and I nod and keep walking.

"What's the matter, guys? Aren't we friends anymore?" she asks and Mike and I stop.

"Sure," Mike says.

"Does that mean we are, or we aren't?" she asks.

"We are," I say.

"Then let's act like friends. Let's talk. I know this is a new place, and if there's a girl and a boy, we could talk about them," she says.

Mike starts leading me away again.

"We're tired now," he says.

"Wait a minute, guys," she says.

"Mom... please," Mike says, leading me into the house.

"Looks like I wasn't the only one got lucky last night," Grandpa says, as we pass.

'We were together and they think we both got lucky. Dirty.'

We don't reply and Mike walks away.

"Meghan," Mom says, walking into the house.

"Yeah, Mom?" I ask.

"I'm going to Max's house. I told him I'd lend him the book we talked about last night. Do you want to come with me and Sam?" she asks.

"I don't know, Mom. I'm pretty tired," I say.

"Alright," she says.

"Sam. Can I talk to you for a minute?" I ask and he nods.

"Yeah, sure," he says, standing up.

"Come on," I say, leading him into the other room.

"What is it?"

"If you got to the Frog's comic shop today, remember not to say anything about vampires. Even if it's just curiosity, they might get suspicious," I say.

"Yeah. Of course. I won't say anything," he says.

"Promise me," I say.

"I promise."

"Okay," I say and walk upstairs, wondering when Max asked Mom to go to his house. Surely not in the day.

* * *

I fall asleep, only to be shaken awake by Sam.

"Max is a vampire," Sam says.

"Why would you think that, Sam?" I ask.

"Well... he only shows up at the store after dark. And today, his dog attacked Mom," he says and shows me his comic book, "Listen to this. From Vampires Everywhere, 'Vampires require a daytime protector, a Guardian, to watch over them as they sleep. For it is during the day that the vampire is most vulnerable. Since they hold sway over animals, fierce dogs, the hounds of Hell, are often employed for this purpose.'"

"You didn't tell the Frogs, right?" I ask, standing up.

"No! I made Mom drive us home straight away, so I could tell you," Sam says.

"Okay, good. We can deal with this, okay? For all we know the dog is just protective. We need to be sure," I say.

"Well, how do we find out if he's a vampire?" Sam asks.

"Your comic says how, right?" I ask.

"Yeah. Mom's inviting Max to dinner. We can test him then," he says.

"I can't, but you can," I say.

"Why can't you?" he asks.

"Mike and I are going to see the vampires that turned us tonight," I say, figuring it can't hurt to tell him. "Now go away. I'm still sleeping."

He chuckles and walks out of my room.

* * *

Mike wakes me up later. He's already dressed and he looks like a Lost Boy.

"Get dressed."

"Okay," I say, standing up.

Mike leaves and I put my clothes on. Skinny jeans, a tee-shirt, some flats, and my leather jacket. 'Skinny jeans in the eighties really are a pain. Just like my mom said,' I think and growl, 'Too bad she's dead, just like Dad and Noel.'

I shake that off and smile. 'No matter. I have a new family now. And it's about to get some additions.

I walk out of my room and see Mike waiting for me.

"You could've went down," I say, bumping him with my shoulder as we walk down the stairs.

"I'd rather wait for you," he says.

"Max is coming for dinner, Michael and Meghan. I'd like you two to meet him," Mom says as we enter the kitchen.

"Can't. Got plans of our own," Mike says.

"There's only three weeks left of summer. Things are going to change around here when school starts."

'Oh you bet they are,' I think smirking.

"We gotta go, Mom," I say and we head for the front door.

Michael opens it just as Max is preparing to ring the bell.

"Hey. Nice to see you again, Meghan. Michael, right?" Max says.

"Yeah. Max... right?" Michael says.

"You're the man of the house, Michael. I'm not coming in unless you invite me," Max says.

"You're invited," Mike says.

"Thank you very much," Max says and steps across the threshold.

"See ya," Mike says, as he and I walk out of the door.


	7. Feeding Time

A/N I do not own anything except for my OC and my plot ideas. Copyright infringement not intended.

Star-hating in this one and probably on from here.

* * *

Mike helps me onto his bike and we head to the boardwalk. When we get there, we find the Lost Boys quickly. David has his back to us and Mike spins him forcefully around.

"What's going on?" Mike demands, while I try to grab him.

"Hey, take it easy," David says.

"What's happening to us, David?" he asks.

"You better come with us," David says, getting on his bike.

Mike picks me up and sits me on his bike. I wave to the Boys and they wave back. I giggle as we take off.

'Okay, what am I going to do? How do I get Mike to feed?' I think and a smirk slowly forms on my face. 'I'll play the "I'm your little sister and I need you to turn with me" card. Yay.'

The bikes park and the Boys climb off and begin to climb the tree. I pull Mike over to the tree. Mike helps me up in the tree and Dwayne pulls me next to him. He smiles at me and I blush, causing him to chuckle quietly. I look out at the bonfire and think about just jumping them right now.

"Initiation's over, Michael and Meghan. Time to join the club," David says and all their faces transform. I jump slightly when I look at Dwayne. He smirks, showing his sharp fangs. I reach my hand forward and touch his face. He looks surprised, but nuzzles into my hand.

"Hi, Michael," I hear Marko say, as I pull my hand back, and I can't help but laugh.

They take off and attack the surfers. Mike pulls me down next to him and I can feel my face change. 'Okay. So, I won't have to do that any acting. The blood's smell is already driving me crazy.'

"Mike," I whine, trying not to breathe in.

"Shh. It's okay. Just close your eyes," he says, burying my face in his chest. He's totally misunderstanding this. I push away from his chest.

"No, no. Mike, I can't. I need- I need..." I trail off, not wanting to say it out loud.

"Meghan, no! You can't," Mike says, as the screams get louder. I turn and watch the blood fly everywhere.

"Mike, please," I say, trying to squirm out of his grip.

"Meg, stop," he says, sounding strained. I turn to see his face vamped-out too.

"Mike, come on," I say.

"No," he says and pulls me down the tree and onto the ground.

"Please, Mike," I pant, trying to break out of his grip.

"Shhh," he says, holding me tightly.

Suddenly, it's silent, except for the sounds of Mike and I gasping. The Lost Boys walk up the hill with Mike and I watching. They're covered in blood and I wanna lick it all off of them. I start to squirm again and Mike tightens his grip.

"So. Now you know what we are, now you know what you are. You two will never grow old, and you'll never die. But you must feed!" David says.

"Yeah, well, I tri-" I start, but Mike puts a hand over my mouth.

The Boys chuckle and start to walk away.

'No no NO! I'm so hungry.'

I start screaming through Mike's hand and the Boys spin around. Mike quickly lets go of my mouth.

"What's wrong?" Mike says, helping me up.

"I- I-" I start and look over at the Boys. David smirks, satisfied.

"What sweetheart?" he asks, walking closer.

"No, Meghan," Mike says, gripping my hand and pulling me towards his bike.

"But Mike. Please," I say, but he ignores me and keeps pulling.

"Wait a minute," David says, grabbing my other hand, "What do you want, huh, darling?"

'Why are you being so nice? What's with the pet names?' I think, confused.

"I just, I-" I start.

"No," Mike interrupts.

"Mike, I'm hungry," I whine, causing David to tighten his grip. The Boys all laugh and Mike glares at them.

"Come with us," David says and tugs on my hand.

"Wait," I say, "If Mike's not going to feed with me, I don't want to yet."

"Why do you even want to?" Mike asks.

"We're already half, Mike. We have to be vampires sometime. Besides, it'll be fun," I say, squeezing his hand.

"How in the hell is killing people fun?" he asks.

"I'm sure I could make it interesting," I say smiling at him.

They all laugh, even Mike. I look at David and he looks irritated. I smile at him and he smiles stiffly.

"Hey," I say, squeezing his hand and placing my other hand on his face.

He chuckles and looks me in the eyes.

"Promise you'll turn," he says and the Boys cheer in agreement.

"Promise," I say and quickly kiss his cheek, in a place with no blood.

"Get it," Paul says.

"Jealous?" I ask, stepping over to him.

"Maybe," he drawls, and pulls me into him.

"Alright, enough," Mike says.

I kiss Paul on his cheek, again making sure not to get blood on my lips, and walk back to Mike.

"Wait. What about me and Dwayne?" Marko says, grabbing my hand.

I turn and kiss his cheek in a blood-free area, before gesturing Dwayne over. He chuckles and walks over to me. I lean in to kiss his cheek, but he grabs my face and kisses me on the lips. He pulls back with a smirk. I have blood on my lips now and I lick it off with a groan.

"Was not expecting that. It's always the quiet ones," I say, walking over to Mike.

The Boys chuckle. Mike puts me on his bike and climbs on behind me. He is glaring fiercely at the Boys.

"Come on," I say, tapping his leg and he takes off on his bike.

* * *

"Why am I in front of you?" I ask, as we pull up to the house.

"I wanted to make sure they didn't grab you or anything," he says, helping me off the bike.

"If I wanted to be with any or all of them, you wouldn't stop me, right?" I ask.

"Of course not. I just don't like to see them all on you. Save it for when you're alone with them," he says.

'He seems less freaked right now than he did in the movie.'

We sneak into Sam's room. Sam quickly flips the light on.

"We know everything," Mike says, to a freaked out looking Sam.

"Michael! Michael!" Star says from the window.

Sam, Michael, and I go to the window and look out. And there's Star.

"It's that girl from the boardwalk. Is she one of them?" Sam asks.

"Probably," I say.

"I have to talk to you. Can I come up?" Star asks.

"No," I say and Mike nudges me. "Fine."

Mike turns around as Star flies up.

"She's one of them!" Sam yells. "And don't tell me that doesn't make her a bad person."

"Do you know where David took us tonight, Star? Do you?!" Mike asks.

"Yes... and I'm to blame for it. If you hadn't met me... if I hadn't liked you... I tried to warn you..." she says.

'Actually, Max wants our Mom, so this really has nothing to do with you,' I think.

"That night in the cave; that wasn't wine they gave us to drink... it was blood! David's blood," Mike says and pulls me to him, "We're one of them, Star! We're just like them!"

"Not yet... You're like Laddie and me... Half-vampires... You're not a full vampire until you've made your first kill... You were supposed to be mine," she says but I cut her off.

"You were gonna kill my brother? What the hell? Get. Out," I scream, trying to get out of Mike's hold.

'Somehow I'm much angrier than I was when I just watched this.'

"But, I'm trying to help you," she says.

"GO! Are you insane? Help us? You've done enough. Get the hell out of here, before I make my first kill right know," I say and Mike lets go of me.

I run at Star and she quickly dives out of the window. I slam it shut and take a deep breath. 'Damn. Vampire anger is intense.'

"Meghan," Sam says and I turn. They both look very worried.

"Are you alright?" Mike asks.

"I'm fine," I say.

"We could call the Frog's," Sam says.

"Sam," I say and shake my head, "How do you break being a half-vampire?"

"Well," he says and grabs his comic,"It says, 'To become a human again, you must kill the head vampire.' Should be easy enough."

"No! I'm sorry, Mike. I was willing to be human for you again, but not if we have to kill one of the guys," I say and he nods.

"It's alright," he says and pulls me in for a hug.

"Wait a minute. So, you guys are gonna become vampires?" Sam asks.

"I'm sorry, Sam," I say, holding my hand out to him.

"Group hug with vampires? Doesn't sound like something I wanna do," he says.

"Sam," Mike says.

Sam huffs and walks over to us. We wrap our arms around him and him to us.

"What about Star, Mike? I thought you liked her," I say as we pull apart.

"She's not nearly as important to me as you are," he says.

"Well, now I feel bad. I mean you can't become human, because I won't let you kill them," I say.

'Should I tell them about Max? I don't really wanna get him killed either. The Boys would be angry.'

"It's okay. If I killed them to become human, it would be a lot worse than not killing them and being vampires. Star would still be alive either way, but the guys would be dead one way. This is worth it, to see you happy," Mike says and I start to tear up.

"Even if Star wants nothing to do with you, you won't change your mind?" I ask.

"Nope," he says smiling.

"Thank you," I say and hug him again.

"Could you two get out? I need sleep at night; I'm human," Sam says and we laugh.

* * *

A/N It might seem strange that Mike isn't concerned with Star, but he's more concerned that his sister is a vampire and about making her happy. I mean I've read ones where they are like, "Oh Mike and I are best friends," then they get turned and Mike is like, "I love Star, if you get in my way I'll kill you," and I'm just like, "No. What the hell is wrong with you? He's a half-vampire that doesn't mean he'll hate his favorite person in the world."

* * *

Review Responses

louise98-

I'm glad you like it.

RagamuffinSundrop-

Thank you, darling.

Sporks and Arcana-Hime-

Alrighty, it's decided then.


	8. Completing the Transition

A/N Copyright infringement not intended.

Sorry this is late.

* * *

Michael and I are planning to become vampires tonight. Mom and Max are having a date at his house so I figured he would come back to the house with her, and it would be a perfect time to show we're vampires.

"Meghan," someone calls, shaking me.

I open my eyes to see Lucy holding my phone up.

"It's your father," she says and I try not to groan. I gesture for the phone and put it up to my ear.

"Hello," I say and she leaves the room.

"Hello, sweetheart. How are you liking Santa Carla?" he asks.

"It's good. I like it."

"You're sure you don't wanna move back with me?" he asks and I make a face.

"Yeah, I'm sure, Dad."

"Okay," he says, sounding sad.

"I'm really tired, Daddy," I say trying not to fall asleep. I also figure if I lay on the sweet talk he won't be as sad. I'm not sure why I care if he's sad but, whatever.

"Alright, pumpkin," he says, "Go back to sleep."

"Bye," I say.

"Bye," he says and hangs up. I hang my phone up and go back to sleep.

* * *

"Meghan, get up," Mike says, shaking me.

"Why do you always get up before me?" I ask.

"I'm older," he says smiling.

"Alright, let's go," I say, standing up.

"Put some clothes on first," he says and walks to my door.

"Oh, yeah," I say looking around for clothes.

I get dressed and meet Mike outside of my room. He nods at me and we start walking down the stairs. We walk out of the front door and outside. He helps me onto his bike and we drive to the boardwalk.

* * *

We arrive at the boardwalk and Mike frantically looks around for the Lost Boys.

"Mike, chill," I say.

"Sorry. I'm just freaking out. I don't know if I can do this," he says.

"Shhh," I say putting my hand on his shoulder, "You can do this."

"You're right," he says, but doesn't sound very convinced.

"There they are," I say, pointing to the Lost Boys, Laddie, and Star.

I grab Mike's hand and make my way over to them.

"Hey," I say, grabbing their attention.

They turn to look at us; the Lost Boys look very happy to see us, but Star looks scared of me. Laddie runs and hugs me around the waist.

"Hey, little dude," I say, hugging back and ruffling his hair.

"So," David says and I look up.

"So," I say and let go of Laddie. Star tries to grab his hand, but he pulls away from her and grabs my hand. I try not to laugh, but I do smirk.

"We're ready," Mike says.

"Ready for what?" Star asks and I glare at her.

"To eat," David says with a smirk.

"Michael, no!" Star says.

"Stop talking," I say and twirl Laddie around.

"Can we go play?" he asks me.

"Later, I promise. Right now you need to go with Star," I say and put him in her direction.

"Are you sure you want this?" she asks Mike.

"Yes, this is want we want," Mike says.

She looks disappointed and she takes Laddie away.

"Come on," I say and grab Mike's hand.

"We'll go find some chumps to eat," Paul says and slaps Mike on the shoulder.

* * *

We walk through the boardwalk and go onto the beach. We walk along until we find two giggling blonde girls all by themselves.

"Them," I say, pointing.

"Why them?" Mike asks, not opposed to it, just curious.

"I don't like them," I say and the Boys laugh.

"Do you know them?" Marko asks with a laugh.

"No," I say simply.

"Well, go on," David says.

I grab Mike's hand and pull him over to the girls. I make a loud stomp when we are right behind them. They spin around and I smile evilly when I see on of them is Shelley. 'I thought she died already.'

"Fancy meeting you here," I say with a smirk.

"You again? What do you want?" Shelley sneers.

"You'll see," I say and vamp-out. They both scream and try to run, but Mike quickly runs behind them and grabs them both.

"I guess you'll want this one," he says and throws Shelley at me. I catch her and smile wolfishly, showing my fangs. Mike's girl starts screaming and I look up to see him already biting her.

"You just jump right in I see," I say and break Shelley's arm. She screams and I chuckle. "I'd rather have fun with this," I say and break her other arm.

She screams again and starts begging me to stop.

"Please. Why are you doing this?" she blubbers.

"I don't like you," I say and lunge forward, biting her jugular open. She screams again and I roll my eyes before covering her mouth. 'I wonder if snapping her neck counts as a kill, because I've always wanted to snap a neck. I'll save it for later.'

I drain her completely and I drop her to the ground. I look at Mike to see all the guys around him cheering him on.

"What? I don't get applause?" I ask and they turn and smile at me.

David rushes over to me and kisses me hard on the lips. The Boys wolf-whistle and I feel them surround me. Two faces nuzzle into my neck on both sides and another face nuzzles into my hair behind me.

"Hey!" Mike says and they laugh.

They each place a kiss on me before they back off. I open my eyes to see Marko on my left and Paul on my right, which means Dwayne is behind me.

"Let's go back. I told Laddie I'd play with him," I say.

* * *

We head back to the boardwalk and met up with Laddie and Star.

"What do you want to do, little man?" I ask, grabbing his hand.

"We could ride the roller coaster. Oh, and get cotton candy and pretzels, and ride those spinny things, and the bumper cars, and the ferris wheel, and the carousel," he says.

"Don't you ever ride these rides?" I ask jokingly.

"Well, yeah. Dwayne and the others take me, but Star will never take me," he says and I glare at her, causing her to shrink back.

"What do you wanna do first?" I ask.

He has a thoughtful look on his face before he smiles.

"Get cotton candy," he says.

"Okay, let's go," I say and start walking in the direction of the cotton candy.

* * *

felicia2235-

Thank you. I love your picture so much.

vaguebeauty-

Sorry :) But I'm glad you still like it.

MusicalLover17 and Kira Tsumi-

Thank you.


	9. Laddie

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my OC, Meghan, and my ideas.

A/N Star-Meghan bonding. LOL Just Kidding. They fight in this chapter. Tehe.

* * *

The Boys buy Laddie and I a cotton candy each. Paul and Marko end up eating most of mine because they keep grabbing pieces off of it.

"Where next, bud?" I ask. "How about the carousel, then the bumper cars, then get pretzels, then the ferris wheel, then the spinny things, and last the roller coaster?"

"Yeah, come on," Laddie says and drags us to the carousel.

Dwayne helps Laddie up on a horse.

"Sit right next to me," he says pointing at the horse next to him.

"Okay-" I say and squeal when I'm picked up and sat on the horse. I look back to see Mike smiling at me. I flick him on the nose and he gives me his 'you shouldn't have done that' face.

I look around to see the Boys standing around Laddie and I, and Star sitting on a horse surrounded by no one.

The ride starts and the Boys goof off, even Mike. Seeing Mike getting along with them makes me smile.

Suddenly, someone starts tickling me and I can't help but laugh. The Boys are also laughing.

"St-top," I say.

"You shouldn't have flicked me," Mike says.

"I'm s-sorry. Just s-stop," I say and he stops.

"Come on, Meghan," Laddie says as the ride stops, "Bumper cars."

We get off the ride and rush over to the bumper cars. It's two to a car and Paul jumps in one with me. Mike and Laddie are sharing a car, Marko and David are in one, and an annoyed-looking Dwayne is with Star.

Paul is controlling the car and bumping into the other cars as much as he can. I sit my feet in his lap and he turns to me with a raised eyebrow. I lean in and kiss him quickly. He smiles before paying attention to the bumping of cars.

When the ride is over, he slings me up on his back and I smile.

"Are they dating now?" Star asks Mike. He looks at her briefly but walks away from her.

"Yes and no," David says.

"What's that mean?" she asks.

"It means..." Marko says and grabs me from Paul's back and onto his own. He turns his head and kisses me before smirking at Star. Star makes a disgusted face.

"Pretzels," Laddie says and drags Dwayne to the pretzels, the rest of us following. I ride along on Marko's back and I laugh as all the people part for us, something I never noticed until now.

"What's so funny?" Marko asks.

"They're like the Red Sea," I say laughing. The rest of the Boys laugh, even Mike. But not Star. Star is glaring at me, which could become a problem. For her.

"That's because they're afraid of us," David says, "Even if they don't know why."

"Here Meghan," Laddie says holding a pretzel up to me. I reach down to grab it and Paul smacks my butt. I glare at him and take a bite of pretzel aggressively, causing him to smile at me.

"Okay," I say and try to wiggle off of Marko. He turns his head and smirks at me. I lean forward and kiss his lips. He kisses back forcefully and sets me on my feet so he can turn around. I pull away and smirk at him. "Ha."

He pouts at me while the Boys laugh. "That wasn't very nice," Marko says.

"Nobody ever said I was nice," I say and bite my pretzel.

"Ahh," Mike says with his mouth open and I stick the pretzel in his mouth. He takes a bite before grabbing the pretzel from me.

"Hey!" I say and he chuckles at me. The Boys laugh again and David wraps an arm around my shoulder.

"You too?" Star asks.

"Yes," David says.

"What about me? I thought you liked me," Star says and touches his arm. He shakes her off and glares at her, as do I.

'Mine!'

"Look Star. I'm pretty sure no one here likes you. Even as a friend," I say and she smirks at me.

"Michael likes me. Right Michael?" she says and Mike raises an eyebrow at her.

"Uh, no," he says with a laugh.

"This is your fault," she says and pushes me. David steps in front of me and I can tell he's glaring at her like everyone else is.

"Let's go back to the cave," David orders and we walk to the bikes. 'Uh oh. You in trouble girl.'

I smirk at Star as we jump on the bikes. I get on with David and he smiles at me. She tries to get on with Mike but he glares at her.

"Get on a bike, Star," David demands and she jumps on Paul's bike. He grumbles and I giggle.

"Why don't we just go to our house?" I suggest.

"Why?" Mike asks.

"Because I really wanted to be there when Mom gets back from her date," I say with a smile.

"Date?" David asks with a smirk. 'Don't play dumb mister.'

"Uh, yeah she's been dating that video store guy, Max," I say.

"He's weird," Mike says.

"I like him," I say and shrug.

"Alright," David says, "Let's go to your house."

The bikes take off with David in the lead.

* * *

We arrive at the house and I see Grandpa's car is gone.

I jump off the bike and walk to the house.

"Sam?!" I call out and he comes rushing down the stairs.

"Meghan," he says with a sigh. He looks behind me with wide eyes. "What are they doing here?"

"They won't hurt you. I promise. Invite us in," I say.

He looks reluctant but eventually says, "Come in. All of you."

We enter the house with me in the lead. The Boys look around and Laddie latches onto my hand.

"This way," I say and lead them into the living room.

"What's going on?" Sam asks.

"I wanted to see Mom after her date," I say.

"Why?" Sam asks.

"I have a feeling it will be noteworthy," I say mysteriously with a smirk.

"What's that mean?" Star says, but I ignore her.

"Hey! Answer me!" she says and pushes me.

I push her back and she falls to the ground.

"Meghan, be careful," Laddie says, from next to Dwayne, and I smile at him.

"It's okay, Laddie. I'm not gonna hurt her," I say.

"I meant you. I don't want you to get hurt," he says.

Someone tackles me into the front room and I look up to see Star. I growl at her and grab her by the neck before flipping us around and slamming her into the floor. The Boys are yelling at us to stop. I bear my fangs at her and slam her down again.

I'm in such a trance I don't hear Lucy and Max come back in the car. I don't notice they're here until it goes completely silent. I look up and see Lucy's eyes widen, but Max is looking at me like a proud father. I chuckle and smile nervously.

* * *

A/N I'm sorry I'm such a bum and this is a sucky chapter. Forgive me please.

**Review Responses**

**Nightshadekiller**-

Aww! Love you too. Thanks darling.

**MusicalLover17**-

:) Thank yous.

**RagamuffinSundrop**-

When you're happy, I'm happy.


	10. Bye Bye Star

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Meghan.

* * *

I let go of Star's neck and slowly stand up.

"What's wrong with your face?" Mom asks and I cringe.

I make my face go back to normal and I smile at her.

"Let's just sit down. I can explain," I say.

"What's going on?" she asks frantically.

"Mom, please," I say and motion towards the living room.

"Maybe Max should leave," Mike says.

"I don't think that will be necessary," Max says and steps more into the house.

"What do you mean?" Mike says.

"I'm the head, Michael," Max says.

"But you passed the test!" Sam says.

"Michael invited me in," Max says.

"Will somebody please tell me what this is all about!?" Mom says.

"Let's sit down, please," I say and walk to the living room.

I sit on the couch and Laddie crawls up into my lap. I wrap and arm around his waist and ruffle his hair. Dwayne sits to my right and David sits to my left. Marko and Paul sit on the floor in front of me. I shake my head at them, but smile. Mike and Sam sit in a single chair hanging off of it. Star just stands in the corner glaring at me.

Mom and Max come in the room and sit on another couch.

"We're vampires," Mike blurts out and I slap myself in the forehead.

"What?!" Mom says and I try to calm her down.

"Michael and I are vampires. So are these four guys," I say pointing to the Lost Boys.

"And I'm a vampire too, Lucy," Max says.

"This is insane," she says, "The little boy. Is he one too?"

"No, he's half," David answers.

"What about that girl?" Mom says and points to Star.

"She's half as well," Max says.

"And you want me to become a vampire too?" Mom asks.

"Yes," he says and tries to touch her face. She flinches slightly and Max frowns.

"I don't think I can do that," she says.

"Mom, it's okay," I say and smile, "Think about it. We'll never have to lose each other."

She looks thoughtful and I look at Mike, gesturing for him to continue.

"And you'll get to be with Max. That's what you wanted, right?" Mike asks.

"That was before I knew he was a..." she trails off.

"It's still Max. Just like it's still Mike and me," I say and she shakes her head.

"You two aren't the same," she says.

"Yes, we are. We just couldn't tell you what we were yet," I say.

"It'll be wonderful Lucy. Your kids and my kids," Max says and I smirk. 'I always liked that line.'

"I don't know," Mom says.

"Together forever," I say and her eyes light up before she smiles.

"Okay," she says.

"We have things to discuss then. But for now, Meghan and the Boys need to get back to the cave. Before the sun comes up," Max says.

'Hehe. He didn't include Star.'

"Okay," David says and stands up. The rest of the boys stand up as well and Dwayne picks Laddie up onto his back. The Boys go outside and David pulls me to my feet. He smiles at me and I smile back.

"Come on, Mike," I say and gesture for him to stand up. He huffs and jumps to his feet.

"Star," David says as we walk to the front door.

"What?" she asks.

"Hurry up," he says as we walk out of the door.

"Go on boys," I say and Dwayne, Marko, Paul, and Laddie ride away.

"What bike do I ride on?" she asks.

"You don't think I forgot you tried to hurt me, do you?" I ask and rush towards her.

She yelps as I land on top of her. I take her head between my hands and twist. A satisfying snap sounds and I smirk.

"I knew that would be fun," I say to myself. I stand up and turn around. Mike has a very shocked look on his face and I cringe. David, however, is just staring at me with no expression on his face.

"What-" he starts but stops.

"She tried to kill me," I say.

"Why don't you go on back to the cave," David tells Mike.

Mike nods and hops on his bike. David doesn't take his eyes from me as Mike drives away.

"Look at the mess you've made," he says and steps forward. I quickly take a step back, but David is faster. He grabs the back of my neck and pulls me to him. He presses a bruising kiss to my lips then pulls back. He looks at me for a second before sighing and releasing me. "Pick her up."

I bend down and throw Star over my shoulder. He is already on his bike and he motions for me to sit. I sit down and awkwardly hold Star's lifeless body. He takes the hand not holding Star and pulls it tightly around his waist.

"Ready?" he asks and I nod. We take off down the road and I try not to fall off the bike.

* * *

We pull up to the cave and jump off the bike. David motions for me throw Star over the ledge. I shrug and toss her over.

He smirks before stepping closer to me and pressing his lips to mine. I wrap my arms around his neck and he wraps his around my waist. I press my body closer to his and he picks me up off of the ground. I wrap my legs around his waist before I pull back to breathe. He runs kisses down my jaw and neck. His kisses turn into licks and sucks before he adds bites to the mix.

"Maybe we should go inside before the sun turns us to dust," I say. He chuckles and sets me on my feet.

"Come on then," he says, pulling me by the hand into the cave.

"So, where do we sleep?" I ask, looking at the empty cave, only housing a sleeping Laddie.

"Back here," David says and leads me to the elevator shaft.

The Boys and Michael are already hanging from the bars. I look at David warily and he chuckles.

"It's easy. Just think about it and it'll happen," he says and jumps up.

'Fucker! Help me,' I think and remove my shoes so I don't ruin them.

"Umm," I say and look up at the bars. I close my eyes and picture jumping up and grabbing the bars. I jump up and scream when I fly straight at the bars. My feet change and clamp onto the bars.

The Boys grumble because I've woken them up, but David is laughing.

"You're funny," I say sarcastically and glare at him.

"What the hell happened?" Paul asks.

"Meghan has successfully flown up here," David says with a smirk.

"Wooo!" Paul and Marko exclaim.

"Shut up!" Mike says and they laugh.

"Mike?" I say and he huffs heavily.

"What?" he asks.

"Good morning," I say and they all chuckle slightly.

"Good morning," he says kindly.

* * *

**Review Responses**

**Nightshadekiller**-

I know that shit pisses me off.

**Slytherin Studios**-

Thank you

**RagamuffinSundrop**-

Happy Late Birthday. And you're welcome.

**felicia2235**-

I don't think you want me to write it mature. I could maybe try though. Maybe.

**chels**-

Thank you. I hate Star too. She gets the Boys killed.


	11. Stupid Teeth

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but Meghan.

A/N Here you go my darlings.

* * *

"Wakey wakey," someone says.

I open my eyes and look around. David, Paul, Dwayne, and Marko are in here on the ground looking up at me. Michael is no where in sight. 'Maybe he's with Laddie.'

"How do I get down?" I ask and they laugh.

"Same as you got up," David says, "Just think about it and it'll happen."

I look at the ground and take a breath. I let go and I fly to the ground feet-first. The Boys cheer for me and Dwayne holds out my shoes to me.

"Here," he says and I take them with a smile.

As soon as I slip them on my feet Marko wraps his arms around my waist and kisses me. I pull him closer and feel another set of arms wrap around me from behind. I pull back from Marko and I look back to see Paul smiling at me. He leans down and kisses me, while Marko trails kisses down my neck.

Dwayne comes over and pulls my face away from Paul's with his hands. Paul growls but starts running kisses down the other side of my neck. Dwayne smirks and treads his fingers in my hair and pulls me to kiss him.

"Boys," David says as he walks over to us. "Take it easy, huh."

They grumble, but pull their lips back. Paul and Marko unwrap their arms from my waist, and Dwayne untangles his fingers from my hair. David smiles at me and grabs my hand before he pulls me to him.

"Oh, I see," Paul says.

"You wanted her to yourself," Marko adds.

"No, I just wanted to do this," he says and kisses me. He pulls back with a smile. "Before that happened," he says and points to Michael as he walks in the room.

"Seriously?" Mike grumbles and the Boys laugh.

"Let's go," David says and we follow him out of the room and into the main room.

"Meghan!" Laddie says and runs to me with a big smile on his face.

"Hey dude," I say and hug him.

"Why don't we pick up Sam?" Mike suggests and I nod in agreement.

"Alright," David says.

"Where's Star?" Paul asks as we start walking out of the cave.

"Oh..." I trail and Michael laughs.

"Star won't be joining us anymore," David says.

"What does that mean?" Marko asks.

"We'll tell you later," David says.

David climbs on his bike first and pats the seat behind him.

"No fair," Paul says.

Paul picks me up and sits me on his bike before he gets on in front of me. I wrap my arms around his waist and squeeze him.

"She's riding with me," Paul says and David rolls his eyes.

"Then she's riding with me on the way back," Marko says as he climbs on his bike.

Michael groans at us and climbs on his bike. Dwayne puts Laddie up on his bike before he jumps on in front of him.

"Let's go!" I exclaim and they cheer.

* * *

We pull up to our house to see Mom's car gone.

"Think Sam's here?" I ask as I hop off the bike.

"I don't know," Mike says, hopping off his bike. "We'll be right back."

We walk up to the house and open the door. We walk inside and start yelling for Sam.

"Sam," I call again and he comes running down the steps.

"Are we going to the boardwalk?" he asks, excited.

"Yeah. Where's Mom?" I ask.

"She went to the video store to see Max. She said if you guys came by I could go with you," he says.

"Well, come on," I say and walk back towards the door.

"You can ride with me Sam," Mike says and Sam nods.

We walk outside and I hear Sam's heart speed up. 'I guess he's still afraid.'

"Sam, no one's gonna hurt you," I say and he looks at me nervously.

"She's right, Sam," David says.

Sam nods and follows Mike to his bike. I hop on Paul's bike and I wrap my arms around his waist. He looks back at me with a smile and rubs my leg with his hand.

"Let's go," David says and starts to drive off.

Paul moves his hand back to the handlebars before he speeds the bike after David.

We arrive at the boardwalk and park the bikes. We jump off of them and Paul grabs my left hand. Marko walks over to us and grabs my right hand. I give his hand a squeeze and he smiles at me.

"Let's go find your mother first," David offers and steps in front of me. He smiles and pecks my forehead before turning around.

We start to walk and someone wraps their arms around my waist. Dwayne, obviously. I look back and smile at him.

"It's a good thing I'm not claustrophobic," I say and the Boys laugh. Dwayne smiles at me and kisses my cheek.

"What's going on here?" Sam asks and Mike sighs.

"They're dating," Mike says.

"All of them?" Sam asks.

"No. All of us are dating Meghan. We aren't dating each other," David says and throws Sam a smirk.

* * *

We walk on until we arrive at the video store. The Boys let go of me so I can hug my mom. Mike, Sam, and Laddie head to a section to get Laddie a movie.

"So, I guess Max explained everything," I say and she nods, even though it wasn't really a question.

"Yes I did," Max says, "But they aren't allowed in here."

I look around to see the Boys smirking at me. I shake my head and smile at them. I walk over to them to see Maria trying to talk to them. I narrow my eyes at her, then put a happy face on and bounce over to them.

"Hi, I'm Meghan," I say and put my hand out. She smiles and shakes my hand.

"Maria," she says.

I take my hand back and turn my gaze to the Boys.

"Are we ready to go?" I ask and they nod.

"Yes," David says and starts to walk back to the exit. The Boys and I follow, and I see Laddie checking out his movie.

"Bye!" Maria calls out and I turn and glare at her. Her eyes widen and she quickly looks away. I smirk and turn back around to see the Boys looking at me, amused.

"What?" I ask innocently. I walk past them and we walk out of the door. An arm wraps around my waist and a body presses tightly to my side. I look over to see David smirking at me.

"You're not jealous of her, are you?" David asks close to my ear.

"Course not," I say with a smile.

He chuckles in my ear and grabs my earlobe with his teeth. He bites down, but not hard enough to draw blood, and sucks on it, causing me to suck in a breath. He gives my earlobe a lick before he pulls back.

"Good," he says.

"Eww. Could you not do that?" Mike asks.

The Boys and I chuckle before I realize I'm hungry.

"I'm hungry," I say and Mike makes a noise of agreement.

"Me too," he says.

"Why don't you take Laddie to play, Sam?" I ask and Sam nods.

"Yeah, sure," he says, "Come on dude."

He wraps an arm around Laddie's shoulder and they start to walk away.

"Don't lose each other," I call after them.

"Yeah, yeah. I know," Sam says.

I watch them as they disappear into the crowd.

"Alright," I say and look around at the people, "How do we do this?"

"We find a bonfire," Paul says and we start back to the bikes.

I star to climb on behind David, but Marko grabs my arm and pulls me to his bike. I chuckle at him as he climbs on. I jump on behind him and wrap my arms around his waist.

"You're a cute little thing," I say.

David, Paul, and Dwayne make a sort of noise that tells me I shouldn't have said that. Marko quickly turns his head to me with a glare on his face.

"I'm not little," he growls and I bite my lip nervously. I get an idea and run my fingers up and down his chest.

"Oh, I'm sure you're not," I say suggestively and bite my lip again. He smirks before he leans forward and takes my lip from between my teeth into his own. He bites down hard and I squeal.

"Ouchie! What was that for?" I ask, nursing my bleeding lip with my tongue. He smirks after licking my blood off of his lip.

"Just a warning," he says and turns back around.

"You're a meany," I say and scratch his exposed stomach. He growls and pulls my hand away before pinning it to a covered area.

"Would you two quit dicking around so we can go?" Paul asks and gets noises of agreement from the rest of them.

"Seriously, I'm gonna throw up," Mike grumbles.

"You might be about to throw up, but the rest of you are jealous," Marko says with a laugh. He turns on his bike and speeds off ahead of the boys.

* * *

**Review Responses**

**Nightshadekiller**-

Haha ding dong the bitch is dead. Those are ideas that I had as well. It'd be fun to see what the Boys would do to the guy. And Mike hates it when they barely touch her so it could be funny.

**Slytherin Studios**-

Thank you.

**Guest**-

You're welcome hahaha.

**lunabloodmoon666**-

Thank you and you're welcome.

**Crystal-Eyes-93**-

Thank you. I'm glad you like it.

**vampire slayer 5**-

1. Thank you and 2. Me too


	12. Public

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but Meg.

A/N The Boys get slightly frisky, not too bad though.

* * *

We pull up a couple of feet away from a bonfire and jump off of the bikes.

"You never told us what happened to Star," Paul says. David and Mike chuckle and share a look.

"She had her neck snapped," David says. I can't help the evil chuckle that passes my lips.

"No way!" Marko says laughing.

"Who did it?" Paul asks.

"Me," I sing-song and they laugh.

"You're so sexy when you're happy about murder," Paul says and pulls me in for a kiss.

"Cut it out," Mike groans and pulls Paul back. Paul growls, but complies.

"Okay. Let's go," I say and rush towards the bonfire.

The Boys laugh at my enthusiasm and I flick them off as I grab my victim. I sink my teeth into his neck and I hear the screams of the other tools around me. His blood flows into my mouth and I am hit with one of the best feelings in the world. I hear the other boys finishing and I quickly drain him. I pull away and feel blood dripping down my chin.

"You two are getting good at this," David says and steps in front of me. He grabs my face in his hands and starts licking the blood off of my chin. He licks around my lips but never directly on them.

The other boys are playing around with each other, so I take the opportunity to suck David's teasing tongue into my mouth. He lets out a moan and wraps his arms around my waist. He pulls me so our chests our touching and he moves his hands to my thighs. He fights harder with my tongue until he wins and I feel him smirk. He yanks me onto his waist with the hands on my thighs.

"Ughh!" someone, probably Mike, groans in disgust, "Come on. Stop it."

David pulls his face back from mine and gives me a smirk. He carefully sets my legs back on the ground and throws his arms out to his sides.

"Happy?" he asks Mike and puts his arms back down.

Mikes face turns from disgust to amusement.

"Yes," Mike says, "We need to go back to the boardwalk."

"He's right," Dwayne says.

We walk back to the bikes and Dwayne pulls me in his direction. He climbs on before helping me up.

"Hey!" Marko objects.

"Laddie's always on my bike with me. It's my turn," Dwayne says and pulls my arms to wrap around his waist.

I'm not sure if it's the blood or what, but all I wanna do is have sex with these sexy boys around me, minus Mike obviously.

The bikes take off and I slip my hands under Dwayne's jacket. I run my hands from his bare abs all the way up to his chest. He looks back at me and narrows his eyes at me. I smile innocently and he turns around shaking his head. I move my hand to one of his nipples and give it a sharp tug. I feel him growl and I chuckle. I move my hands back down his bare chest and past his abs. I reach my hands to his jeans and his hand traps mine before he turns his head again and gives me a warning look. He turns back around and I pout.

As soon as we reach the boardwalk, Dwayne abruptly stands and pulls me up so my legs are wrapped around his waist. I hold onto his shoulders and he presses me into him as tight as he can. He sticks his face into my neck and breathes in deeply. He runs his teeth over my neck and lightly nips, causing me to shiver.

"You all right there, Dwayne?" David asks.

Dwayne makes a slightly dark chuckle and pulls his face up to look at David.

"This one," Dwayne says and grinds his hips up into mine, "Made me ride back here with an erection."

The Boys laugh and I notice the absence of Michael.

"Where's Mike?" I ask.

"Oh no! You aren't getting out of this one," Dwayne says and licks a stripe up my neck. I shiver and grip his shoulders tighter as he slowly grinds into me.

"We're in public," David reminds.

"I'm barely even doing anything. And I'll take her right here if I want to," Dwayne growls and I moan.

Dwayne chuckles, "Oh, you like that, huh?" he asks huskily and grips my ass with his hands. "I bet you'd love me to bend you over my bike and rip your pants to your ankles," he growls and grinds harder into me. I shudder and bury my face into his neck, causing him to chuckle.

"Then I'd pound into you right here where all these people can see. Have you screaming my name at the top of your lungs," he says and I gasp.

"Okay," I say breathily, "That's enough."

"Wait a minute, baby girl. Ain't that what you wanted from him?" Paul says as he comes up behind me. He grabs my waist and helps Dwayne grind on me harder. I move my head back to lay of Paul's shoulder and I move one of my hands to his hair. I give it a hard tug and he growls.

"That is what I wanted. And if he keeps talking like that, I'll let him," I say and they groan at my words.

"Boys, stop," Marko says and they glare at him.

"Michael's coming. Stop," David says and they quickly set me on my feet.

I sway slightly and Dwayne helps me straighten up with an arm around my waist. He chuckles and kisses my cheek.

"Sorry baby," he says into my ear and gives it a nip before pulling his face back.

I see Mike, Laddie, and Sam coming towards us.

"Sam's staying with us for a day," Michael says and the Boys nod.

"Let's go," David says and I glare at them.

'I'm all riled up now damn it.'

"I wanna get a slushie first," I whine.

"Alright, darling. Go get one," David says and I make a whoop in excitement.

I run off to a slushie stand and wait patiently in line. Some guy walks up behind me and taps my shoulder. I roll my eyes and ignore him. He taps again 1...2...3...

I spin around and glare at him.

"What?" I snap.

"Don't get so snippy, dollface. I just wanted to get a name," the surf nazi douche bag says.

"No. You just wanted to get in my pants. Not interested," I say and turn back around. I'm nearly to the front of the line.

"Come on, sweets," he says and grabs my elbow. I spin around and grab his throat.

"Let me make this very clear. Don't touch me or I'll kill you. Comprende?" I ask and he nods. I throw on a cheerful smile and release him, "Good."

I turn back around and the person in front of me is just leaving. I smile at the vender and order a slushie. I pay him and he hands it to me with a smile.

"Here you go," he says.

"Thank you," I say and skip off and over to the Boys.

David, Paul, Marko, and Dwayne look murderous. Mike just looks annoyed.

"Are you okay?" David asks, jumping off of his bike and rushing over to me.

"Oh, that asshole? Yeah, I'm fine," I say and he nods.

He climbs back on his bike and holds out a hand for me. I hand him my drink and hop on before taking it back from him. I wrap my arm around his waist and hold my slushie in the other. The bikes soon take off towards the cave.

**Review Responses**

**Slytherin Studios-**

Why, thank you.

**Nightshadekiller**-

Bahaha Our minds might work in similar ways.

**Emzy2k11**-

I'm hurrying haha. I'm glad you like it.

**lunabloodmoon666**-

Indeed I shall.

**ColinsGirl102612**-

Thank you.


	13. Blood-Sucking Brady Bunch

Disclaimer: I do not own The Lost Boys. I only own Meghan.

A/N This is a horribly short chapter. **Read the author's note at the bottom.**

* * *

I jump down from the pole and the Boys and Mike cheer for me.

"Good job sweetheart," Dwayne says and wraps his arm around my shoulder.

"Let's go see Sam and Laddie," Michael says.

We walk towards the main cave and see Laddie and Sam bundled up in the bed.

"Wake up!" I yell and they jump up from the bed.

Sam's head turns in my direction and he glares at me. I smile at him while the Boys and Mike laugh.

"Meghan!" Laddie exclaims happily and rushes over to me.

"Laddie!" I say and pick him up in a hug. I swing him around and he laughs.

"Will you play with me today?" he asks.

"Why, of course," I say and he laughs. I set him on his feet and look at the Boys to see them smiling fondly at us.

"Actually, Mom said we hafta go to dinner at Max's tonight," Sam says.

"Who's we?" Mike asks.

"All of us. She invited Star to. Where is Star?" Sam asks.

"We'll talk to Max about that tonight," David says after sharing a look with the Boys and I.

"Well, do we have to dress fancy?" I ask.

"Yeah. This is Mom we're talking about," Sam says.

"Okay, then we need to go home and get clothes. Oh..." I say and point to the Boys.

"We'll find something," Paul assures.

"Especially you, Shirtless Wonder," I say pointing to Dwayne.

"You like it," he says and steps closer to me.

"Indeed I do," I say and peck him on his lips.

"Gross!" Sam exclaims, causing the Boys and I to chuckle.

* * *

We drive to our house and the Boys speed away to find themselves clothes.

I walk into my room and look through my closet. I pull out a dress and throw it on. I walk down the stairs and see Mike and Sam waiting for me.

"About damn time," Mike says and I glare at him.

Mom suddenly comes rushing through the door.

"Oh, good. Your here. Hurry into the car. We need to get to Max's house," she says.

* * *

We walk to the car and jump in it. Mom drives us to Max's house and we walk inside.

All the Boys and Max are waiting for us in the living room.

"We're like the blood-sucking Brady Bunch," I say with a smirk.

* * *

A/N I'm running out of ideas, so now it's your turn to help me.

1. Make a review on what you think should happen.

2. Or I could do a different one, where the girl moves to Santa Carla with her young grandmother. I was thinking her grandmother could date Max and when Michael comes the girl could date him. You could even decide on her name.

If you pick option number two, tell me how to end this one. I might do option two anyways when this story is over.

**Help me, I beg of you!**

* * *

**Review Responses**

**Slytherin Studios**-

Thank you.

**Nightshadekiller**-

I'm always for making people do stuff at work they aren't supposed to.

**Emzy2k11**-

I'm glad you like it.

**Gracfully**-

Thank you to all of your comments hehehe.

**I Love Jax Teller**-

Thank you.


	14. Frog Hunting

Disclaimer: I do not own _The Lost Boys_.

A/N I'm sorry this took so long. One: I've been sick. And two: I had writer's block.

* * *

We're all seating at the dining table, having just finished eating, when Mom stands up.

"I have an announcement," she says and I gesture for her to continue, "Max is turning me into a vampire soon."

The Boys let out hollers, but Sam looks concerned. I kind of feel bad for him, because he'll eventually be a vampire whether he likes it or not. But technically he turned into a vampire anyways and the Frogs killed him.

She smiles and sits back down.

"What happened to that girl?" Mom asks.

"What girl?" I ask.

"That half-vampire girl. The curly-haired one. You remember her right?" she asks and looks over at Max.

"Oh, uh. Yes. Star left," Max says.

"What do you mean left?" Mom asks and I roll my eyes.

"She took a long walk off of a short pier," I say sarcastically.

"What does that mean?" Mom asks.

"I killed her! Okay?! Jeez!" I exclaim and stand up.

I walk out of the room and rest my forehead on a wall.

"You okay?" I hear David ask. I look back to answer him, but he's not behind me.

I hear him chuckle and realize his voice is in my head. _"I'm in your head, sweetheart."_

_"How?"_ I ask in my head.

_"We're linked. All of us,"_ Dwayne says.

_"Well, can we stop this? It's creepy," _I say and I hear the four boys chuckle. _"Actually, can we leave? I'm hungry."_

"Sure, baby," Dwayne says as the four boys come into the room.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Mom says.

"Anywhere but here," I say and open the front door.

"Why? I don't understand why you're angry," she says and I walk out of the door.

"She's hungry. She'll be fine later," I hear Max whisper to her.

"Can we come?" Sam asks.

"Sure, Sam," Mike answers.

"Okay, I don't care who's coming. Can we please just leave? I'm hungry," I whine and Marko kisses my cheek.

"You're so cute when you're whining," he says and I growl at him.

"Thank you, short stuff," I say with a sarcastic smile.

He glares at me before slinging me over his shoulder. I squeal and hit his back repeatedly. He chuckles and gives my ass a smack.

"Stop struggling," he says sternly.

He throws me onto his bike and gets on behind me. He cages me in by putting his arms closer to me than necessary when he grabs the handlebars. I subtly push his arms off of my sides and he chuckles before squeezing me tighter.

"Go ahead and keep moving. You're only making it worse on yourself," he says and lightly bites my neck.

I roll my eyes and rest my head on his shoulder. He looks down at me and smiles slightly. He leans down and kisses my nose, causing me to wrinkle it.

"Can we hurry it up? I'm hungry," I whine and the Boys chuckle.

They turn on their bikes and we speed toward the boardwalk. Marko messes with me the whole ride; whether it's squeezing my waist or putting his mouth on my neck.

* * *

When we reach the boardwalk, I make an excited squeal.

"What'd you do to her?" Paul asks with a chuckle.

"Nothing," Marko says and removes his arms from me.

I quickly jump off and look around at the yummy-smelling people with wide-eyes.

"Can I go to the comic store again?" Laddie asks and I look at Sam.

He looks nervous and I raise an eyebrow at him.

"I didn't say anything about vampires. I promise. It's the only comic store around here," Sam defends.

"And do they bother you about the vampires?" I ask.

"Kinda. I just ignore them. But they were bothering Laddie," he says.

"Then you can't take Laddie there," David says.

"He's right, Sam," Michael says.

"Mike and I will eat quickly. Sam, you can go to the comic store for a little bit," I say and grab Mike's arm.

I pull him down the boardwalk and we stalk a surfette and a surf nazi. They start heading down to the beach by themselves; the guy running his hands all over the girl's body while the she giggles in an annoying, high voice.

I look at Michael and he seems to know what I'm thinking. "You take her, Meghan. I'll take the guy."

I nod and rush over to them, vamping-out on the way. I grab her hair and yank her back, making her scream in pain.

"What the hell?!" the guy screams and turns to face me. His eyes widen in fear at my face before Mike bites into his neck.

I quickly sink my teeth into the girl's neck and drain her of all her blood. I look to see Mike is finished and his guy is on the ground. He takes the girl from me and drops her next to the man. He takes out a small container of lighter fluid and sprays it all over them. He lights a match and drops it on their bodies causing them to set on fire.

"Let's go," he says and I nod before turning around to walk back to the boardwalk.

We meet up with the Boys and see Sam is already with them. I smile and bounce over to Marko. He raises his brow at me with a smirk.

"What?" he asks. I kiss his lips and he gently bites my bottom lip. He pulls back and smirks at me before throwing me onto his bike.

* * *

We pull up at the cave and Marko pulls me unto his shoulders.

"Sam, hurry!" Laddie says and runs past us into the cave, holding onto Sam's hand.

I smile at them as we follow them into the cave. We walk past the main area and into the sleeping area. Marko sets my feet on the floor and I hook onto the bar before sticking my tongue out at the guys still on the floor. They jump up and we fall asleep.

I have a nightmare about the day the Frogs kill Marko, causing me to jolt awake. I rapidly blink the tears away and try to get my breathing under control. I look over at the rest of the guys and see them still sleeping. I hear someone talking and quickly shut my eyes.

"Ughh! It smells in here," I hear Alan say.

'What the hell are they doing here?!'

"Where are they?" Edgar asks and Alan squeals slightly.

"There!" he says and I can guess he's looking up at us.

"So, who should we kill first?" Edgar asks.

"Let's start with the little one. First come, first staked," Alan says.

I open my eyes and see them holding a stake over Marko. I scream and he hits Marko in the shoulder. The Boys wake up as Marko falls to the floor, his shoulder spraying blood everywhere. I jump down and sit next to Marko, holding onto his hands.

"You're dead meat!" David screams and they chase after the Frogs.

Marko is still screaming and I look down at him with tears in my eyes.

"Shh," I say and run my fingers through his hair, "It's okay. I-it's okay."

"Y-you hav-ve t-to pull it-t out," he says shakily.

"N-no! I-I can't. I can't," I say, shaking my head.

"Please," he says.

I look him in the eyes and slowly nod. I place my hand around the stake and give it a sharp tug. It comes out and I throw it aside before stroking his face with my hand.

He carefully puts his arms around my waist and pulls me to lay next to him. I rest my head on his shoulder and wipe away the tears still flowing from my eyes.

"I'll be okay," he says and I nod slightly.

The Boy come back into the room and crouch down around us.

"Did you get them?" I ask and Paul nods.

"Michael and Dwayne are watching him," Paul says, helping me sit Marko up.

"He needs blood," David says, looking at Marko's wound. He takes Marko's jacket off to get a better look.

"Okay. The Frogs are right out there," I say.

"This is a major wound. It has to be mate-blood," David says.

"Mate-bl-. That's a thing?" I ask and they nod.

"That's you. You're our mate," Paul says.

"All four of you?" I ask and they nod. I lean forward and bare my neck to Marko. Paul helps him lean closer and he wraps his arms back around my waist. He places his mouth on my neck and gently bites into my neck.

It's strange to feel my blood flowing into someone else, it's usually the other way.

"It's healed," David says after a while of Marko drinking my blood.

Marko pulls his teeth out and licks my neck clean, causing me to gasp and grip his shoulders. He chuckles slightly and sucks on my healed skin.

"Marko," Paul scolds playfully.

Marko pulls back and smirks at me before kissing me.

"Even after almost dying, you still manage to be a pervert," I say and they chuckle.

"Why don't you have separate mates? Do any vampires?" I ask suddenly.

"This is rare actually. But that doesn't mean any of us like you any less than the others do," David says and kisses my forehead.

"Of course not. She's perfect," Paul says and kisses me. I smile at him and he winks at me.

"What if Marko wouldn't have had a mate? Would he have died?" I ask, worried.

"Our blood would have worked," David says, "So stop worrying."

I smile at them and they chuckle.

* * *

A/N Mate-blood: I'm not sure if it's a thing, but it sure as hell is now.

Okayyy... I just want to ask a few questions.

1. Do you want smut? If that is something you want, I need you to let me know. Also, bare with me if you do, because I've never written smut (technically).

2. About the smut: I was thinking about doing all of them at once, separate sexy times, and threesomes. Yes? No? Tell me damn it! *Smiles sweetly*

3. What should happen to the Frogs? Death? Torture? Torture then death? Let me know. I'm thinking torture then death, but if you really don't want me to kill them... Ah! Who am I kidding? I'm killing them.

4. This isn't technically a question. But I need to address the fact that another girl stealing the Boys from her is highly unlikely. Even if they tried, the Boys would simply ignore her. Secondly, Meghan would simply kill her. Probably torture first, but definitely kill, painfully.

* * *

**Review Responses**

**Gracfully**-

Me either. Ahh!

**Weregrrrl13**-

Thank you.

**Ri-chan**-

Thank you for that idea.

**Slytherin Studios**-

Thank you.

**Emzy2k11**-

That is a good idea, but it would take planning and blah.

**totaalt**-

Thank you for those.

**Cassie1104**-

Those are good. Thank you.

**Scarletknight17**-

I'll definitely consider that. I don't know how great I am with smut though.

**Kiara57**-

How dirty?

**Nightshadekiller**-

Those are good. But Meghan would kill the girl before she had the chance. I was thinking about tattoos already :).


	15. Distracting Vampires

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Lost Boys._

A/N Smutty but not sexy times. If you want me to finish the sexy times and describe it, write a review. Or I'll just pretend they had sex, but you guys are pervy so you'll probably tell me to finish it.

* * *

I grab Marko's hand and the four of us walk out of the room.

"Well, well, well," I say as we walk in to the main room, where Dwayne and Mike are each holding a Frog. Sam and Laddie are sitting on the bed watching with curious eyes.

"What should we do with them?" Paul says.

"Kill them," David says simply.

"Or should we turn them?" I offer while looking at the scared Frogs.

Their eyes widen and they immediately start squirming.

"Hell no! My brother and I will not become evil freaks like you!" Edgar screams.

"You should've thought about that before you stabbed Marko," I say and the two boys smirk.

"Too bad we missed, huh?" Alan says and I smack him hard across the face.

The two boys look stunned and stop struggling for a second before Edgar gives me a glare.

"Look you fanged bitch-" Edgar starts, but Dwayne pulls his head back by the hair. Dwayne puts his hand around his throat and glares harshly at him.

"Call her a bitch again. I dare you," he sneers and Edgar whimpers.

"Well, you almost killed our brother, so we should almost kill yours, right?" Paul asks sarcastically cheerful and bounds over to Alan.

"No! Don't! Just kill us, please," Edgar says and David chuckles evilly.

"We're not going to kill you, now that we know you want us to," David says.

I walk over to Edgar and stroke a hand down his cheek, making him flinch back. I smirk and rip the bandana out of his hair and tying it on my wrist like a bracelet. I go back over to Alan, where Paul is fucking with the kid's hair.

"Leave the boy's hair alone, Paul," I say with a laugh.

"It's so nice though," he says, gripping a handful of hair and tugging sharply, causing Alan to yelp.

I scowl playfully at Paul and push him away from Alan. I smirk at Alan and carefully take him from Michael.

"Please, don't," he whispers and I smile at him.

"It's okay, sweetie," I say and rub his arm soothingly.

"Michael, why don't you take Sam and Laddie in another room," David says and Mike nods before leading the two boys away.

"Now, Alan. I saw you staring at me in the comic store," I say, circling him seductively.

His heart starts to quicken and I smile when I stop in front of him.

"We stare at all the newcomers. My brother doesn't have a crush on you Vampira," Edgar sneers and Dwayne throws him to the ground. He quickly stands and crosses his arms across his chest like he's tough.

"Oh, I think he does. Huh, Alan?" I say and run a hand down his chest. He sucks in a breath and leans into my hand.

"M-maybe," he says quietly.

I reward him with a light scratch, causing him to moan quietly.

"Okay! He's dead!" Paul exclaims.

"Paul, no! He only thinks she's pretty, which she is," David says and I feel him walk up behind me.

"You could have as many pretty girls as you wanted, Alan. To do whatever you wanted with. All you have to do, is join us," I say and he flusters at the idea.

"No! Get away from him!" Edgar growls.

"Nobody asked you, Edgar," Alan sneers and Edgar's eyes widen.

_"Ooo... Good girl. Getting them against each other," David says through the link._

I shiver slightly at him calling me 'good girl'.

_"It'll torture Edgar if they're vampires. Worse then death would," I say._

"When do you want to turn me?" Alan asks.

"Right now. The both of you," David says. He holds his hand out for the bottle of 'wine' that Marko hands him.

"How much do I drink?" Alan asks when David hands it to him.

"As much as you want," David says and turns me to face him.

I raise an eyebrow and he wraps his arms around my waist, pulling me against him. He leans his head down so his mouth is next to my ear. I can vaguely hear the Boys cheering for Alan and Edgar yelling snarky comments.

"You don't really think I let flirting with Alan and Edgar slide, do you?" he whispers, his voice huskier than usual.

"Well, I was just trying to help," I whisper back. He lifts his head slightly to look at the Boys and Frogs.

"Edgar's turn," David commands, voice normal, and I watch as they force the wine down Edgar's mouth.

He forcefully turns my head back to him and stares possessively at me. He leans his head down so his lips are grazing mine. He rips the bandana from my wrist and tosses it at the group.

"You belong to me, Paul, Dwayne, and Marko. Only. Just as we only belong to you. Do you understand that? Or do I have to mark you in front of little Alan and Edgar?" he whispers darkly against my lips.

"I- M-mark?" I ask. He nods his head slowly and nips my lip slightly.

"Mark. I use my vampire teeth and puncture your skin. It's a permanent mark if your mate bites you," he says and moves his mouth to my neck. I shudder and feel him lick my neck before biting harshly with his 'human' teeth. I squeal and the room goes silent.

I look back to see them all staring at us.

"I told Max to come pick up those two, Laddie, Sam, and Michael," David says and the Boys smirk at me with the same look of possession that David is using.

"When will he be here?" Dwayne asks and winks at me.

"Ten to twenty minutes," David says.

I start to become very nervous and David soothingly rubs my back.

_"It's okay, baby. We won't do anything you don't want to," Dwayne says through the link and the other three make agreeing sounds._

"Where the hell are we going?" Edgar asks.

"Our leader's house. Michael, Sam, and Laddie will be there as well," David says.

"We ain't going to Vampire Hotel, buddy," Edgar sneers.

"It's not a hotel, buddy," Marko sneers, "You're already in Vampire Hotel."

"Go get Mike and the others," David says and Paul and Marko walk out of the room.

"By the way Edgar, I wouldn't try to kill Max if I were you. Not only will you fail, but if you don't, you'll instantly turn into a vampire and you'll burn alive every night when you go to sleep," I say seriously and he scoffs.

"That's not what happens. You turn human again," he says and David scoffs this time.

"Where the hell did you read that garbage? A comic book?" David asks and Edgar looks down, embarrassed at being 'proven wrong'.

_"Quick thinking, baby," Dwayne says._

"What have you got for me, David?" Max's voice suddenly asks and I jump.

David chuckles and kisses my forehead before turning to Max, keeping an arm on my waist.

"These 'vampire hunters' almost killed Marko. We turned them and we thought you'd watch them today," David says.

"Who's idea was it to turn them?" Max asks and David points to me. A smile spreads across Max's face and I return it. "Good idea, Meghan."

"These three are spending the day at your house to," Paul says as they all walk in.

"Are they? Why's that?" Max asks and he suddenly smirks slyly, telling me one of them is talking through the link to him. "Oh, I see. Well, come on."

Mike, Sam, Laddie, Alan, and a reluctant Edgar follow Max out of the cave.

"Alone at last," David says and picks me up so my legs wrap around his waist. He looks around and jokingly scowls, "Well, kind of."

He presses his lips into mine with such a force they'd be split open if I was a human. I feel six other hands run in different places all over my body - my breasts, my thighs, my hair, my butt - making me quickly become turned on, but also scared.

I'm a virgin still, I don't know if my hymen will continuously grow back. If it does, I'll be screwed.

David pulls back and smirks at me, while the others bite lightly and lick my neck.

"Such a bad girl, huh Marko?" Paul asks and I swallow.

"She is Paul. Flirting with those kids, when she has real men right here," Marko says and nips my neck.

"We should teach this bad girl a lesson. Right Boys?" Dwayne asks and I feel myself pulse at the idea.

"Bed," David says and they lead us backwards to Laddie's bed.

Dwayne detaches from me and crawls up the bed to sit against the headboard. David sits me on the bed and motions for me to climb up to Dwayne. I quickly crawl up the bed and straddle Dwayne before kissing him. He immediately licks at my bottom lip and I open to let his tongue in. Hands beside me pull my shirt up slowly, a pair of lips on each side kissing every inch of exposed skin.

Dwayne starts thrusting his tongue in and out of my mouth, making me moan against his mouth. My moan causes four separate growls to sound around me and I pull back, startled. I see Dwayne's bright yellow vampire eyes staring back at me, filled with possessiveness, lust, but also love. I look around at the other Boys to see Paul on my left, Marko on my right, and David behind me, all of their eyes filled with those same emotions.

David flips me around so my ass is in Dwayne's lap and I can see all of them but Dwayne. Marko surges forward and removes my shirt completely before placing wet, open-mouth kisses on my breasts, his fangs slightly nicking my skin. Dwayne's arms wrap around my waist and he grinds into me while kissing down the left of my neck. Paul smirks at me and moves forward to nuzzle his face into my neck, breathing in deeply, making me shudder again. He kisses my neck until him and Dwayne find my sweet spots and they suck bruises at the same time. I moan loudly, earning growls again.

'They totally planned that.'

David presses his lips to mine, maneuvering in a way doesn't disturb the others. He runs his hands up my thighs until he reaches the button on my jeans. I start to panic again and they all pull back at once. I growl loudly in annoyance, my face turning to match their vamped-out ones.

"What the hell?!" I ask, angry.

"What's wrong? You were panicking," David says.

"Why can't I feel your feelings?" I ask, partly trying to avoid the question, partly curious.

"You're not old enough yet. Now what's wrong?" Dwayne says and sweetly kisses my cheek.

"I- just... I've never actually gone this far before. What I mean is: I'm a virgin," I say and they smile excitedly before frowning.

"And you don't want us to be your first?" Marko says with a wounded voice.

"No, no, no, no! Of course I do," I say.

"Well, good. Because you're only having us four for the rest of eternity, and we're only having you," Paul says defensively.

"Paul," David warns. "We're not going to hurt you. I promise."

"It's not that," I say, "Vampires heal... And I'm afraid, once we do this, it'll grow back and I don't want that to happen."

"No, baby. Sex stuff doesn't grow back like that," Dwayne says.

"How do you know?" I ask, then think of what that probably means and quickly shake my head at the thought of Dwayne being with another woman. "Nevermind! Don't tell me."

They chuckle slightly and I glare at them. I smirk mischievously with narrowed eyes.

"I know four vampires who don't want to get laid tonight. So, if you'll excuse me," I say and pretend I'm going to leave the bed.

I barely get my butt off of the mattress before six hands slam me back into Dwayne.

"I was kidding. You abusive vampires," I pout and they laugh.

Paul leans forward and bites down on my lip that's sticking out. I moan and they're all back on me in an instant.

* * *

A/N I was going to torture the Frogs, but David's whispering distracted me and then I wanted everyone the hell out of there besides the Boys. Though, I did torture Edgar and Alan in a way.

* * *

**Review Responses**

**Gracfully**-

I love torture :D

**Louise.98**-

We'll see. I think I might.

**Nightshadekiller**-

I don't really do silly little "I'm gonna steal your boyfriend" girls, even though Meghan is possessive. I feel like it's been overdone in every fucking love story ever. And it's not really a kind of story I like to read, because it pissed me the fuck off with that back and forth bullshit. I'd kill that bitch the first time she'd try to challenge me if I was a damn vampire. But there was already some jealousy about Marie, even though the Boys obviously only like their mate.

**Slytherin ****Studios**-

Thank you.

**felicia2235**-

Okay hahaha.

**Emzy2k11- **

Your life rests in my hands... Mwa... haha... haha.

**Guest-**

I love that idea actually. I think torture could still happen, because... I love torture *creepy smile*

**vaguebeauty**-

Torture yay! Haha :)

**Blood-kick-ass**-

Dwayne's shy when he doesn't know someone yet, but he knows her now so he is more touchy feely with her. And I know; I'm building sexual tension. Haha but seriously, after the Frogs are turned, there will be some alone time with Meghan and the Boys.

**totaalt-**

Okayyy :D

**Kiara57- **

Sweet.

**LillianSilverwolf- **

Oh thank you.


End file.
